The present invention relates to a door lock system for a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, and more specifically to a vehicle door lock system having a childproof and/or theftproof lock mechanism.
A conventional childproof lock mechanism, which is generally provided in a rear door of a vehicle, is constructed so that it can be brought into and out of the childproof lock state by opening the door and manually operating a lever projecting from the end of the door.
In a conventional power lock system, on the other hand, it is possible to move its lock lever by applying an external force. Therefore, safety against theft is still unsatisfactory.